When providing power to a multipole (e.g. a quadrupole mass filter) in a mass spectrometer, a fast response time is generally desirable. Most quadrupole power supplies provide power by way of a resonant LC circuit. A resonant LC circuit, according to the prior art, is depicted in FIG. 2, and includes an RF power supply and an inductor L1, the quadrupole providing the capacitance C1 for the resonant LC circuit. However, such a simple circuit provides a relatively slow response, both in bringing the quadrupole to full power, and in turning off power. For example, FIG. 4 depicts a model of the response of the circuit of FIG. 2. From FIG. 4, it is understood that response time can be as high as 40-50 μs for the circuit of FIG. 2 to ramp a quadrupole up to full power; furthermore, the response time is greater than 40 μs to ramp power back down. Such long response times are not desirable as the speed of ramping generally determines how quickly a quadrupole can eject and/or filter ions. This can also affect the speed at which the mass spectrometer provides analytical results as the faster ions are ejected from a quadrupole, the faster they reach an analysis component of the mass spectrometer, e.g. a Time-of-Flight (ToF) detector. In addition, the ramp speed also generally affects the accuracy of ejection/filtering. Furthermore, as quadrupoles are operated in the kV range (e.g 1-5 kV voltages), increasing ramp speed of RF becomes challenging.